


It's Fine

by kuroken_is_trash



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroken_is_trash/pseuds/kuroken_is_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxie visits May in her room for the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Fine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Pokemon fic and it was typed up very hastily and honestly I don't even really ship them but it seemed like a good pairing for the plot I thought up. Also note May is 17 in this, but I know that's still kind of dicey for some people so just a warning. Let me know what you think!

Maxie’s hands shook like a teenager’s as he pulled off May’s shirt. He stared at her bare shoulders, mouth hanging wide open in awe. He did this every time, but tonight was different. Tonight he knew it was the last time he’d be seeing her. 

“You always act like such a blushing virgin,” May teased. “I’m more of a virgin than you are.” 

“Are you calling me a whore?” Maxie joked, trying to look offended. 

“I’m calling myself a whore, so whatever that makes you…” May smiled and giggled. 

Maxie wished he could be as happy as she was, but he knew what was coming. She probably knew it too, but she’d always been better at putting on a happy face than he was. 

“I think that makes me a very lucky man.” He smiled and kissed her neck. 

“That’s just like you.” May shook her head, her warm hands snaking under his shirt. “I’m trying to be an asshole and you’re being sweet.” 

Instead of responding, he took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. Her sigh was enough to shut both of them up for a few minutes. His coat had hit the floor the second he’d talked in the door so one of her hands pulled his sweater off, knocking his glasses askew while the other hand snaked into his pants. 

He pulled back and closed his already half lidded eyes as she rubbed him through his underwear. 

“May.” Maxie’s voice was shaking. “You know I love you, right?” 

“Of course, you goof.” Her hand retreated from inside his pants and she drew him into another kiss. 

“I just wanted you to know.” He closed his eyes again and tucked his head into the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent. He was thinking about the first night they spent together. He had gotten a hotel in Lilycove the night after the Groudon fiasco. By the time she showed up, he’d already drunk half the mini bar. He could hardly stand so she led him over to the bed where he flopped back down. He remembered asking her how old she was as she was taking shots of whiskey. He didn’t remember her answer the next morning, only that she’d jumped right into bed and taken his cock in her mouth like a professional. 

“Maxie, why do you look so sad?” May’s voice pulled him back from the memory. 

He took a deep breath and pulled himself together. There were tears threatening to spill out of his eyes but he didn’t let them. “I’m not sad, you’re just beautiful that’s all.” 

She laughed and shook her head. “You’re getting sappy and I’m just tryna fuck.” 

He sighed and pushed her onto her back. “See this is why I don’t express my feelings most of the time. You’re just like my mother.”

“Well I hope your mother never did this.” May pulled him down on top of her and ground her hips into his. 

Once Maxie had her on her back, his instinct took over. He became more dominant, more like the man he presented to the world. Calm, but full of fire. May liked this side of him and did everything she could to stoke that fire. Sometimes she liked to fight back, try to regain the dominant position even if she didn’t want it. It made the fire in his eyes shine brighter. 

She kept grinding her hips up into his in an attempt to get him to lose concentration. He responded by holding her arms down and growling in her ear as he pushed his hips into hers, stifling the movement. 

“Take my fucking pants off,” she growled back, nipping at his bottom lip. 

“That’s pretty dirty talk for a girl who didn’t even have tits a few years ago,” Maxie said. He slipped his hand under the band of her strapless bra and within seconds, had it unclasped and thrown across the room. He cupped her small breast and covered the nipple with his mouth. 

“You, uh, seem to like them quite a bit now,” she managed to say through the soft moan creeping up on her lips. 

He kissed her other nipple before descending on her pants. Her white shorts were on the floor about as fast as the bra and he rubbed her through the fabric of her pink underwear. A soft moan slipped from between her lips, which he quickly stifled with his mouth. 

“Better be quiet,” he reminded her. 

They were always at risk of being caught and knew to be quiet, but Maxie liked to remind her, as if she were a child who forgot things quickly. God, he hated thinking about the age difference. He was taking her innocence again, just like he did at the Underground Cavern when he forced her to clean up his mess and nearly got her killed in the process.

Seeing that he was losing his concentration, May slipped her fingers under the waist band of his pants and underwear and in one swift motion released his cock to the warm air of the room. 

“Don’t think about it,” May whispered. They both knew he was losing his focus, letting his mind wander to a dangerous place. 

“May,” he croaked. His throat was constricting. Suddenly the room felt too small. 

“Maxie, look at me.” She forced him to look her in the eyes. “You’re fine. We’re both safe. We’re not there anymore.”

His breathing was labored, but he was calming himself down. He laid his head on her chest and closed his eyes, listening to her heart beat.

“Hey,” May whispered, stroking his hair. “It’s okay now.” 

It took him a few minutes but he was finally able to regulate his breathing. When he calmed down, he rolled away from her and couldn’t stop apologizing. His shame was evident by the bright red blush on his cheeks. 

“I’m so sorry, May. I always ruin it.” 

“Stop,” May said, curling up next to him and resting her head in the crook of his neck. “I still think about it too, I just deal with it differently.” 

“I’ll never forgive myself for what I forced you to do back there. And in Lilycove, I basically ra-“

“Shut up, Maxie. It wasn’t like that and we both know it. Stop making excuses.” 

“You were 15,” he said, his voice starting to shake again. 

“And you were drunk out of your mind, if it anything it was me.”

“No, it wasn’t like that.” Maxie sighed. 

They were silent for so long May thought Maxie had fallen asleep. She pulled the comforter over both of them, preparing herself to fall asleep, when he spoke again. 

“How is Brendan?” 

“You ask every time and the answer is always the same. He will never be my type.” May sighed, preparing for another argument. 

“Maybe in a few years. You know, he’d be good for you, treat you well.” Maxie continued to press the subject.

“You treat me well,” she responded, nuzzling her nose into his hair, breathing in his earthy scent. She wasn’t sure if it was natural or from the cave of a hideout he lived in, but she liked it. He smelled like home. 

“Don’t you get sick of only being able to see me at night?” 

“Technically it’s morning, as it’s past midnight.” She joked. 

He sighed with a slight laugh. “You don’t think this will ever get old?” 

“It’ll be normal someday. I won’t be 17 forever and there’s got to be some statute of limitations for your crimes.”

“Threatening to destroy the world for my beliefs? That’s basically terrorism, May. My crimes could reasonably be classified as crimes against humanity,” he reasoned. 

He was right, of course. He would never be able to escape his past and they would probably never live a normal life, but she didn’t care. If this was all she could have, she would take it because it was better than not being with him.

They were quiet again, just reveling in the presence of each other. Maxie was the one to break the silence again.

“Well what about that Wally kid? He seems nice.”

May sighed, rolling onto her back. “Wally is sweet, but he’s a kid.” 

“You’re a kid, technically speaking,” Maxie responded, rolling onto his other side to be able to see her.

“You know what I mean, you’ve met him. He’s just so… delicate.”

Maxie furrowed his eyebrows and wondered what that meant. Sure, Wally was skinny and bookish, but he couldn’t help but see himself in that child. Maxie had never been the strongest or manliest either. 

May, seeing Maxie’s contemplation, rolled on her side and pulled him into a passionate kiss. “Neither of them are you,” May whispered as she pulled away. 

“This isn’t good for you May.” She started to respond, but he cut her off. “We both know it.” 

“Why can’t we just stop talking about this?” May turned away. 

“Because we have to face it eventually. This will never be normal, even if it is for us,” Maxie said. “Even without the age difference and the fact that your parent’s hate me for almost getting you killed, I’m a wanted criminal. I can’t provide for you.”

May fisted her hands in the sheets angrily. “I’m the champion of Hoenn! That has to mean something, can’t I pardon you or something?” 

“It doesn’t work that way, sweetie. I started making my mistakes before you were even born. No one can erase that.” 

Maxie didn’t hear a response and he knew May was crying. He looked at the clock. It was already half past midnight. He knew Brendan would come knocking on her door as soon as the sun rose demanding a battle with the champion. He did it every morning, even though he knew he would lose. Maxie knew Brendan was in love with her and as much as he felt the same way about her, he knew she would heal eventually. Her heart was young. 

“I have to go.” Maxie reluctantly slipped out from under the sheets and started putting his clothes back on. 

She didn’t respond, just curled up in a tighter ball and wiped the tears from her eyes. 

“Will you be okay?” He knew it was a stupid question, of course she wouldn’t be okay. Eventually she would, but he knew she felt as if the world was ending again. 

“I’m fine,” she responded. “It’s fine.”

“I’m sorry, May.” He resisted the urge to kiss her one last time and started toward the door. 

“Will I see you again?” Her voice sounded so small, broken from the tears that ran down her face. 

“I don’t know. Courtney suggested moving the team to another region, maybe Johto.” 

Although he wasn’t looking, he could feel her tense up at Courtney’s name. She’d always tried to get him to admit to having a former relationship with Courtney, even though that was nonsense. He couldn’t deny that Courtney was beautiful and a brilliant scientist, but he’d simply never been attracted to her like that. 

“I have grunts to protect. I got them into this mess.” Maxie’s voice trailed off. “Johto’s not that far.”

May scoffed. “You know my father would never let me go to another region alone.” 

“I know, but you’ll be 18 soon. You should do some traveling before you go off to college,” he suggested. 

“You’ll have moved on by then.” 

Maxie choked back a response. They both knew that she was the only one, but whatever made this easier for her. 

“I thought you were leaving,” she said. 

“Ah yes, um.” His hand was on the doorknob but he couldn’t force himself to turn it. 

“Please leave.” 

A shock went through his body at her words, but he opened the door anyway and began to creep down the hallway. He walked past the bathroom and noticed one of May’s bandanas sitting by the sink. It was the red one she was wearing the day they met in Slateport. Without hesitation, he grabbed the bandana and shoved it in his pocket. Once outside, he released his Crobat and flew away back to the hideout where Tabitha had already started packing up their things. 

Back in her room, May let a flood of tears loose as she noticed the sweater Maxie had forgotten in his haste to get dressed. At least she still had a piece of him, however much good that would do. 

“It’s fine,” she whispered to herself. “It’ll be fine.”


End file.
